Field
The disclosure relates to a protection device of self-propelled vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the gradual development of robots and related technologies, self-propelled devices are also popular. Unmanned devices, such as automatic guide vehicles (AGV), or floor cleaning (sweeping/mopping) robots, integrated with mobile mechanisms, sensors, and controllers have been vigorously developed.
In general, the self-propelled devices in the aspect of controlling for path tracking and obstacle avoidance is divided into an active type or a passive type. The active type self-propelled devices refer to that the self-propelled devices know obstacles in advance and then plan the route, and the passive type self-propelled devices refer to that the self-propelled devices determine the subsequent driven motion according to the force direction and the position of the collision after meeting the obstacles.
In terms of the passive type, the self-propelled devices are provided with a plurality of sensors in the bumper in the existing technologies. The bumper is forced to be deformed so as to trigger the sensors, and then the passive type self-propelled devices determine according to the signals of the sensors. However, the deformation of the bumper is affected by material and structure strength, and the deformation cannot always be maintained in a certain amount. Thus, even if the bumper is affected by the collision, the case that the sensors may not be (completely) triggered may exist. At the same time, the deformation of the bumper cannot be maintained in a certain amount with the change of the size of the body. Therefore, how to improve the performance of the self-propelled devices in the aspect of controlling for obstacle avoidance is required to be solved by the relevant personnel.